Look At Me, Neji Hyuuga
by Ryuga Neji
Summary: Kenapa Bayang-Bayang Gadis itu tak Pernah terlepas darimu? Setelah kita Lama Bersahabat, dan aku Juga semakin Dalam Mencintaimu. Kau Memutuskan persahabatan kita. Apa kau tahu rasanya? Hatiku tercabik-cabik. /Bad SummaryLalala/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Look At Me, Neji Hyuuga**

**Pairing : NejiTen**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All Character milik Mas Masashi Kishimoto Okhey :3 **

**Rating : T **

**Summary : **

Kenapa Bayang-Bayang Gadis itu tak Pernah terlepas darimu,Neji?  
Aku Selalu Menemanimu. Di Masa-masa Gelapmu, Aku datang Menerangi bak Lentera.  
Apa Balasanmu? Apa kau Tak pernah Mengerti Perasaan Seorang Wanita?

Happy Reading Everyone~

**Tenten POV**

Ugh.. Ino dan Sakura Pulang berdua, Menyisakan Aku Seorang diri Di Sekolah ini. Aku Terus Menggerutu di Halaman Konoha High School, Apadaya aku Harus Piket hari Ini.

"Pasti Aku Sendirian lagi" Gumamku Kesal.

Kucabut Ucapanku barusan. Seorang Pemuda Berambut Panjang sedang Terduduk lesu di Kursi Taman. Rambutnya terus Diterbangkan Angin, jadi Mirip Shooting Video Klip #Authorngawur

Tanpa Babibubebo #Digampar Aku segera saja Menghampirinya. "Hei, Kau Belum Pulang?" Tegurku.  
Pemuda Berambut Panjang itu hanya Diam. Aku Menatap matanya, Sepertinya dia Ada masalah.

"Kau Ada Masalah ya? Oh ya, Watashiwa Tenten Desu" Kataku Memperkenalkan diri.  
" Neji Hyuuga" Jawabnya Tanpa Ekspresi. Aku Mendelik Kesal.  
"Kalau Kau Memang ada Masalah, Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku bisa Menjaga Rahasia Kok" Kataku Tersenyum Manis.  
Aku Memandang Mata yang Jelas Memancarkan Keresahan hatinya, Sebuah Getaran Kurasakan, Apa Apaan Ini?

"Apa Ini Penting Bagimu?" Jawabnya Datar.  
" Aku Kan Hanya Ingin Membantu, Kelihatannya kau Sedang Ada Masalah. Itu saja" Sahutku Cepat.  
" Hhh.. Jadi? Apa urusanmu Kalau Aku Punya Masalah? " Katanya Sedikit Menaikkan Nada Suaranya.  
" Gomenasai. Aku Hanya ingin Membantumu,Neji. Setidaknya Berbagi Keresahan yang ada di Hatimu" Jawabku Mantap.

Ia Mulai Membuka Mulutnya.

~ No One POV

Angin Berdesir. Membuat rambut Dua Remaja ini Tertiup. Salah satunya Adalah Neji. Pemuda yang Bermasalah dengan Percintaan ini Kini hanya Menatap Kosong Halaman Sekolahnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Gadis Bercepol dua Membuka Suara, " Ayo Ceritakan " Paksanya.

"Aku.. Wanita yang Kusukai Di Rebut Orang lain. Wanita Itu Sepupuku. " Neji Hyuuga, Menghela Nafas. Ternyata Takdir Membawanya pada Kesulitan seperti Ini.

" Begitu kah? Apa kau Begitu Mencintainya? " Tanya Tenten Antusias sambil Memandang Wajah Tampan Pria di sampingnya. "Dia Begitu Tampan.. Aku.. Apa aku Menyukainya?" Batinnya.

"Aku Sangat Mencintainya, Bahkan Mungkin aku tak akan Membuka Cela Hatiku untuk Wanita lain" Neji Kembali menghela Nafas, Meratapi Nasibnya yang begitu Naas.

Harapan Gadis Bercepol dua Ini Pupus. Tapi ia Harus Tegar. Lagipula Ia Hanya Menyukainya, Tidak Mencintainya. " A..E.. Aku Boleh jadi Sahabatmu?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Maaf Yahh Kependekan :3 Akira Unyu ini Sudah Pegal Pegal, Kalo Readers mau, Pijitin yah #DigebukinReadersSekampung**

**Okeh Okeh.. **

**READERS! KEEP REVIEWS #Disambetcesar :3**


	2. Chapter 2

** Tittle : Look At Me, Neji Hyuuga Chapter 2  
**

** Pairing : Nejiten Always 3 **

** Genre : Antara Romance dan Aangst #mintadigampar**

** Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Abang Ane, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

"A...E... Kau mau jadi Sahabatku?"

"Apa itu Sahabat?" Tanggap Pemuda Berambut Cokelat, Neji. Sementara Tenten Melongo.

"Kau tidak Tahu?" Tanya Tenten Sweatdrop #SiNejiKagatempemasa #Diterjang

"Hhh.. Katakan saja Apa susahnya?" Kesal Neji.

Tenten Memandang Langit dia atasnya, "Sahabat itu Tempat Kau Menyimpan Segalanya, Teman terbaik yang Pernah Kau temui." Jelasnya.

"Hn"

"Jadi? Kau Mau jadi Sahabatku?" Kata Tenten Penuh Harap.

Neji Mengangguk Pelan. Tenten Bersorak dalam Hati.

"Aku Pergi dulu ya,Neji" Tenten Menyambar tas Selempang yang tadi diletakkannya di Kursi Taman.

Sebuah Tangan Menahannya, Sontak Membuat Tenten Menolehkan Kepalanya ke arah Pemilik Tangan Tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tenten sambil Menunduk, tanpa Menghilangkan Semburat merah Muda di Pipinya.

"Dimana Rumahmu?" Neji Melepaskan Tangannya dari Lengan tenten.

"Di ****************" Semburat Pipinya belum Sirna juga. #Authordigebukin

"Kuantar kau Pulang. Ini sudah Sore. Tidak Baik Gadis pulang Sendirian" Jawab Neji tenang. Tidak Dengan Tenten, Jantungnya Berdegup kencang, Sangat Kencang. ' A..Apa ini? Kama-san! Tolonglah Aku.. Aku Butuh Dokter Cinta #KokNyanyi=_= ' Batin Tenten.

"I..Iya. Na..Naik Apa?" Jawab Sekaligus Tanya Tenten #Ngaco #NaikKudakudaanAdeknyaAuthornih

"Sepeda"

Tenten Memandang Sepeda Neji, Tak Ada Boncengan. Bukankah dia Orang Kaya? Tapi Bodo Amat. Author ga Ngurusin kali yaw #Digampar

"Ayo Naik" Neji yang Sudah siap di Posisi bersiap-siap Injak Gas #Ralat: Mengayuh Pedal

"Eh... Maaf ya" Tenten Meletakkan tangannya di Bahu Neji, Dengan Jantung yang Berdegup dan Warna Merah di Pipi.

"Sudah Siap?" Tanya Neji tak Menggubris Kata 'Maaf' Dari tenten. Tenten hanya Mengangguk.

**TenTEN POV**

Oh Kama-san! Demi Apapun, Hentikan Degupan ini.. Aku tidak Kuat... Dia Begitu Membuatku Deg-Degan.

"Sudah Sampai" Ujarnya Membuyarkan Lamunanku.

"A..Arigatou Neji" Aku Berusaha Tersenyum.

"Hn"

Aku Segera masuk ke Rumah dan Menghempaskan Tubuh Mungil ku ke Sofa. Mimpi apa aku Semalam? Aku Mencubit Lenganku, Oh! Ini Bukan Mimpi.

Sudah Sebulan aku dan Neji Sekolah ini, Di Konoha High School. Hanya aku yang tau Kartu AS Neji. Hanya Aku.  
Ia tak Sedingin Kelihatannya, Memang dia Selalu Bersikap Tenang dan Dingin. Tapi, Senyum Tulusnya bahkan Mengalahkan Kecetaran Syahrini #Authordichidorisasuke #darimanamunculsisasuke-_-

Dia baik, Perhatian, Bahkan Aku pernah Beranggapan Kalau dia Juga Menyukaiku, #WalauSebenarnyaNejiituSukanyasamaAuthor #Dijambak

"Ohayou Neji!" Sapa ku Ceria. Mau Apalagi Memang itulah Watakku.

"Hn"

"Aku Boleh Duduk di Sampingmu?" Tanyaku.

~ No One POV

"Hn" Jawab Pemuda Berambut panjang Itu, Neji Hyuuga.

Ingatannya Kembali pada Mantan Kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuuga yang Juga Sepupunya.

"Cantik" Ia Mendeskripsikan Gadis itu Tanpa Sadar, Juga lupa Kalau Tenten ada di Sampingnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tenten yang Sepertinya Mulai GR.

"Dia,Hinata Hyuuga. Cantik,Feminim,Lemah Lembut, dan Perhatian" Jawab Neji sambil Senyum-Senyum Sendiri #WehGiladonglubang

A..Ap..Apa? Apa kau tak Pernah Sadar aku Ini Menyukaimu,Neji Hyuuga? Kau Memuji Wanita itu di Depan sahabatmu, Seorang wanita. Ughh.. Oke aku Memang Hanya Sahabatmu, Tapi setidaknya Aku ini Seorang Wanita. Wanita manapun Pasti Marah Jika kau Membicarakan Wanita di depannya. Jadi Kau Anggap apa Aku,Neji?! Hanya Angin yang Berdesir? Atau Benda tak Berguna?

Aku Hanya Tersenyum, Senyum Paksaan. "Aku Pergi dulu ya,Neji" Pamitku Berusaha Tersenyum.

Makin Jauh, Senyumku semakin memudar. Aku Harusnya Sadar, Jelas-Jelas dia Mencintai Wanita itu. Mengapa Aku Memperbesar Harapanku? Aku Menuju Halaman Belakang, Tempatku Melepas Segala Rasa Kesal atau Marah.

Kupanjat Pohon Besar di Hadapanku, Tak tahan lagi aku Menahan Air Mata Perih ini. Orang Tua Bilang ' Selama Belum ada Cincin di Jari Manis masih Ada Harapan ' Tapi Aku Merasa sudah Tak ada Harapan lagi. Ayolah Tenten! Kau Pasti bisa! Kau Wanita yang Tegar.

Aku Memejamkan Mataku Sejenak. Kristal Bening ini Mengalir tanpa Komandoku. Aku Terus Membiarkannya, Berharap ada Tangan yang Akan Menghapus Air Mataku. Namun tak ada.

'Kau Harus Bangkit Tenten!' Aku Memotivasi diriku Sendiri. Aku Kembali ke Kelasku.

"Tenten!" Panggil Seseorang. Membuatku Menoleh.

"Ada apa,Neji" Jawabku Menatap Iris Lavender itu, Aku justru Teringat tentang Perkataannya Beberapa Belas Menit yang Lalu.

"Err.. Kenapa kau tadi Pergi? Memangnya Perkataanku ada yang Salah?" Tanyanya Sambil menggaruk Tengkuknya, Layaknya anak Kecil yang Polos.

"Ah.. Tidak Ada. Aku tadi Makan di Kantin Kok.. Haha" Jawabku Sambil Tertawa Garing. Padahal hatiku Berteriak 'APA KAU TIDAK MENYADARINYA,BODOH?! AKU CEMBURU!"

**NO ONE POV~**

"Hei Tenten! Kenapa Belakangan Hari ini Kau Selalu Murung?" Tanya Ino sambil Menowel Pipiku.

"Tidak Ada" Sahut Tenten Lesu.

"Kau Tak Seperti Biasanya,Ten" Sakura ikut-ikutan. Tenten Hanya Memandang kedua Sahabatnya yang Sedang CEMAS itu.

"AKU-TIDAK-APA-APA" Tenten Menekan Setiap Kata yang diucapkannya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Maaf kalo Masih Kurang Panjang juga T3T **

**Keep Reviews Seikhlasnya O3O 1 Juga Gapapa**

**Bay Bay :* Muachh #TebarCangcimen**


End file.
